poohfandomcom-20200214-history
Eeyore's Tail Tale
Eeyore’s Tail Tale is the first segment of the eighth episode of the second season of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. It originally aired on October 28, 1989 on ABC. Synopsis After a little spat, Eeyore’s tail is apart from his owner. And it’s up to Tigger: Private Ear to find it. Plot While Rabbit’s fighting with the bugs, Eeyore thinks they’re dancing, so he dances on Rabbit’s Bridge leading to the garden and his house, but his tail comes off. He decides to stop wearing it. Eventually, Rabbit finds it, and the bugs have fallen in love with it. Meanwhile, Tigger convinces Eeyore to get his tail back, but can’t find it. Rabbit makes a little boat, with a shoe box and two cones, and puts a bug like face on it to get them over to the dock. and Rabbit, pushes the boat off. Then Pooh comes and says hello, and sees Eeyore’s tail, and takes it, at that moment Eeyore and Tigger arrive, asking Rabbit what he did. Meanwhile Pooh thinks Eeyore’s tail is a bee tickler, and it does tickle a bee. and Pooh takes a handful of honey, but it annoys the bees and Pooh gets knocked off the tree, and they confront him, but then he says he lost his bee tickler, so Tigger pretends he’s looking for the most wanted tail. But they pass Eeyore’s tail but does not look, but Piglet has it in his hands now, as a protection to spookables. Then Eeyore suggests they go to Piglet’s, and they see it, and Piglet is caught, but then Pooh doesn’t notice the tail, and Tigger bounces him, much to Piglet’s dismay, then Owl now has in his hand. Now Owl uses it as a bell rope. and Tigger doesn’t notice the tail, but run into Owl's house. And Tigger confronts Owl for stealing the gang’s things, but then Eeyore says it’s his tail, only for Eeyore to let out a yell after his tail is reattached when he sits on it. Everyone then realizes that their respective objects are one and the same, and Eeyore states that it’s his tail. Then Tigger solves the case by saying that Eeyore’s tail is the guilty party behind everything; it orchestrated its own disappearance (according to him) so that Eeyore would appreciate it more. Eeyore, humbled by the experience, decides to never take his tail for granted again and lets it walk in from for a change. However, Eeyore forgets that he is at Owl’s and falls from the treehouse. Then Tigger says that the case of Eeyore’s “Tail tale” is officially closed, while Rabbit, saying he has lost his patience with Tigger’s “Private Ear” nonsense, incurs Tigger to find it again, making Rabbit remark to himself if he will ever learn. Characters * Winnie the Pooh * Piglet * Tigger * Rabbit * Eeyore * Owl * Bees * Bugs Songs *“Tigger, the Private Ear Is Here” Cast Trivia *Owl uses Eeyore’s tail for a bell rope too in the 2011 ''Pooh'' film. **Owl has also ended up with Eeyore’s tail in the original Winnie the Pooh book “In which Eeyore loses a tail and Pooh finds one" from Chapter IV and in Disney Magical Worlds on the 3DS. *This is the second time where Tigger dressed up as his alter ego, Tigger, Private Ear. *Tigger’s fantasy sequence involving himself chasing a crooked personification of Eeyore’s tail somewhat mirrors the many works of film noire, such as The Big Combo (1955). *Like No Rabbit's a Fortress, this episode also runs 17 minutes longer. *The "Grandma" bees appear in this episode. Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episodes Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Category:1989 Episodes Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Season 2 Category:Vhs Category:VHS Category:Stubs Category:Eeyore episode